


Of Salty Air and Sticky Fingers

by stellarseung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Children, Cute, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Mentioned Shin Yuna (ITZY), No Angst, at the beach, banginho, chans a counselor for a camp, i rlly don’t know what to tag, its way too short for that lmao, minchan, minho and innie work in an ice cream truck, minho hates sticky children, or as some ppl say, the kids know what’s good, wtf is a banginho sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarseung/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: Sticky, sticky, sticky.Minho turned around keeping his scowl on his face, but it quickly dropped when he made eye contact with the Very Cute Man holding hands with the kids. Very much not Yuna, the usual counselor. A Very Cute Man with kids that weren’t sticky.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Of Salty Air and Sticky Fingers

_Sticky, sticky, sticky._

The melted popsicles that ran down the little children’s fingers made Minho cringe as he watched them wipe their hands on their pants and hold hands with their friends. One of their counselors, a short blonde boy with puffy cheeks, didn’t seem to mind as he interlocked hands with the messy little five year olds. 

The counselor walked them away quickly, bringing his loud kids with him. Behind him, a little boy turned around and gave Minho a cute wave that honestly made him coo a little. Just _a little._

Minho sighed and picked his head up from where it was resting on his hands. In another ten minutes, the next age group would come and Minho would be bombarded with more sticky dollar bills and fingers.

Behind him, Jeongin was sitting down in their only chair, dozing off in the blazing afternoon heat. He had been slacking off lately, but Minho didn’t hold it against him. He was simply too cute to reprimand.

Cuter than the sticky little kids that were making their way to the ice cream stand. _Early-_ seven minutes early. 

Minho turned around, keeping his slight scowl on his face, but it quickly dropped when he made eye contact with the Very Cute Man holding hands with the kids. Very much not Yuna, the usual counselor. A Very Cute Man with kids that weren’t sticky. 

The young man had blonde curly hair that was damp from the water of the beach and _damn are those abs?_

Minho internally shook his head in an attempt to stop himself from not so subtly checking the guy and watched as Very Cute Man made all of the kids put on the hand sanitizer he kept in his pocket before they took out their money and stood in a line.

_Damn, they were so organized._

The first kid stood on the tips of their toes and gave Minho a polite smile before they kindly asked for two scoops of strawberry ice cream. Minho, shocked that he wasn’t yelled at by a bunch of the little demons all at once, just nodded, mouth slightly agape. He wrote down the order and continued to do the same for the rest of the kids. 

Towards the end of the line, Very Cute Man approached the window of the food truck and gave Minho a dimpled (they were so deep Minho had to resist the urge to put his finger in them) smile.

“Can I get two scoops of vanilla, please?” He asked, his smile still plastered on his face.

Minho nodded dumbly and wrote it down before kicking Jeongin’s chair, jolting the teen awake from his slumber. 

“What the fu-” Minho stopped him with a subtly stern look thrown over his shoulder. 

“We’ll have all of your orders right out, sir.” Minho smiled and watched the man walk away to the colorful tables the kids were seated at. 

Once they were out of earshot, Jeongin finally stood up and the older boy collapsed into the chair with a groan. “Why the hell was he so cute?” He asked, half of his body hanging pathetically off the seat.

Jeongin, now the responsible one, just shrugged from where he was scooping the ice cream out of the tubs. He picked up a spoon and a napkin and went to the window to call out the flavor for the respective kid to take.

Minho groaned again and stood from the chair to begin working. The pair worked in silence for a few minutes, completing the children’s orders one by one. Each kid that came seemed to be interested in Minho…for whatever reason.

They would smile brightly and ask him if he were single, and he’d say yes to each one because well- _he was._ Others would tell him that ‘ _Channie-hyung_ says you’re hot’ and Minho would brush them off because there’s no way he looks hot in his pink and blue pastel collared shirt. But this Channie-hyung, (or Chan, Minho guessed) as the kids called him, seemed to be the counselor, so Minho took that knowledge and stored it away for later.

Jeongin was silently working until he handed out his last ice cream cone and slumped into the single chair in the corner of the cramped truck. “You do the last one,” he mumbled, tilting his head back.

The older watched as his head lolled limply for a second before he took the clipboard and checked for the flavor. It was Chan’s. He chuckled and patted Jeongin’s hair on his way back to the freezer of ice cream. 

He grabbed a pink and blue bowl and scooped out two suspiciously large scoops of ice cream and situated them into the bowl before he grabbed the spoon and the napkin. Minho took a deep breath and prepared himself to face the young man before he walked over to the window and called Chan over.

The latter lightly jogged over from the rather small blue table he sat at and took the ice cream with a smile. “Thank you,” he said, his dimples seemed to be even deeper than they were before.

Minho, seemingly out of breath simply from just the counselor’s smile, nodded dumbly (again) and could only watch as Chan shot another smile towards him and walked over to the table of kids he previously sat at. 

Minho watched them eat for a second before he turned back to Jeongin, who was wearing a knowing smile. The older just groaned for what felt like the nth time that day and turned away from the younger’s sharp eyes.

  
At the table, Chan talked with the kids and played little games with them all while eating his steadily melting ice cream. It was a very endearing sight that made Minho swoon (especially since he was quite awkward with children) and find the counselor far more attractive than he’d already thought.

Once they had finished, Chan made all the kids pick up all of their trash and get a small drop of hand sanitizer ( _thank god_ ) before they stood up and waited for their leader.

But before the man in command left, he walked back to the ice cream truck and dropped a couple of bills and a piece of paper into the tip jar before he smiled at Minho- _again- doesn’t this man ever get tired of smiling?-_ and walked away with the rest of his kids tailing him in a neat little group.

The worker just blinked at where Chan was previously standing as Jeongin reached into the tip jar to pick up the piece of paper. The younger read it, then looked at Minho for a second before a mischievous smile took over his face.

“It’s his number.”

Minho felt the tips of his ears grow read as he snatched the paper out of Jeongin’s hands and looked at it himself. _It was_ Chan's number, as well as some little hearts and drawings of the sun that were probably made by the kids.

Carefully and slowly, he folded the paper and slipped it into the pocket of his apron. Somehow he’d have to work up the courage to text the blonde. 

As much as Minho wanted to relish in the victory in getting Chan’s number, he couldn’t. He wanted to be in his bed, only having to worry about what he was going to say, but again, he couldn’t. 

Why you may ask?

Another round of sticky kids was making their way over. Minho tsked.

_Sticky, sticky, sticky._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is just me projecting my hate of sticky hands + germs onto minho ,,, my bad. 
> 
> i hope ,,, this was the slightest bit enjoyable ,, it only took abt two hours to write so idk mate
> 
> and also ; BACK DOOR FIRST WIN WOOOOO :DDDD IM SO PROUD OF THEM AND STAYS OFC <3333333333
> 
> (eDIT: I FORGOT A PART AND IT WAS CHOPPY FOR A FEWHOURS MY BAD LMAO)


End file.
